Scar'y Sam
Samantha Lobelia "Sam" Ash is the epitome of the combination of the tropes 'Parental Neglect,' 'Attention Whore,' 'Lonely Rich Kid,' and 'Bully Brutality' taken to an extreme. Because of the neglect that her parent showed her all throughout her life, and Sam took to acting out to attract attention, and eventually started her reign of terror through neglect, bullying, and becoming a sadist. Appearance Sam has shoulder length, choppy, dark brown hair with a hint of ginger in the highlights. The ends of Sam's hair is dyed green, leaving her hair damaged and greasy. Her eyes are a yellow amber which seem to glow in the dark. She has dark olive skin which is rough and calloused all of her body, and among her skin, scars litter her body, changing places occasionally. Her middle two teeth have a small part between them. Her clothes consist of a silk green sweater with one arm cut off, a shamrock green sleeveless tank hoodie with a silver zipper. She wears faded green-grey shorts and black leg warmers underneath which are ripped up at the ends. Finally, Sam wears white socks and dark red and white sneakers with the operator symbol carved into them. Personality Sam rude and overbearing while always using a joyous attitude of speech while being sarcastic or scolding anyone. As stated above, Sam is a sadist with no moral code and a ridiculously short fuse. She is easily angered and violent when angry, and it doesn't help that she is almost always angry, so many of her victims end up being people who just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because of wanting some sort of direct parental interaction, and craving attention, Sam acted out and bullied others, slowing finding that she loved the feeling of others beneath her, which shaped her into the sadistic murderess that she is today, Origins Samantha Lobelia Ash was born to a rich, single mother. However, Sam found at a young age that her mother was not home very often, so she scared off any nanny's, teachers, maids, and anyone else her mother hired to take care of her. Due to her frequent acts of rage, she eventually landed a vase falling onto her. Even after the glass vase fell onto her, causing both brain damage to the young girl and scars on her face and a large medical bill, Sam's mother still did not show her face. This caused Sam stress, and her internally deciding that if she made more trouble, that eventually her mother would notice her. Sam's decision led to her getting into fights frequently throughout elementary school, middle school, and eventually high school. Many people avoided her because of her violent nature, and the hideous scars that lined her body because of the many fights she caused. Everyone in each school grew to fear Sam for bullying them, yet the teachers could do nothing, they could neither change Sam's mind, or complain to her mother because of the amount of power Sam's mother possessed over their town. The more Sam acted out, the more not only other people drifted away from Sam, but the thought of visiting Sam made her mother grow worrisome and eventually, everyone in town grew to fear Sam. Like any other day Sam would head out to school, walking the far walk to school from her mansion, she stopped in the middle of the streets. Sam was thinking to herself, screaming both in her head and at the streets in front of her when seven men approached her and they eventually got into a fight. She used one of their weapons, a bat with nails embedded into it, to leaving one of the seven unconscious, one conscious, and the rest ran over by a speeding car. Sam to was hit by a car, leaving her lying on the grass, admiring the green car with red splattered all over the front of it, and the tall, slender figure in the background. Police showed up not to long after, four were dead at the scene, one on life support, one knocked out cold, and another one with a hell of a lot of therapy to attend. The police questioned Sam at the hospital when she was recovered enough to speak, but she was simply acting in self defense, so she couldn't have been arrested. Years went by and Sam retained her violent ways, but no incident measured up to the one that left four people dead. By now, Sam was almost ready to graduate high school, she had no plans for herself, all she wanted to was for her mom to notice her, but for thirteen years she had never seen her mother. Not to mention, the tall, slender figure started reaching out more often, tearing away at what little sanity she had until she couldn't go on anymore. That day, she grabbed the nail-bat from a few years ago and decided that this was it, if this didn't attract her mothers attention, she didn't know what would. She woke up everyone in the mansion, all forty of the maids, elders, and even the children of the staff were there in the morning, all of them, defenseless, there was no running away for them, and it was quickly broadcasted on the news. Forty people without any self defense skills were killed in the Ashes mansion, by Samantha Ash. Sam finally got the attention she wanted, but not face to face, Sam had disappeared after the mass murder, the attention Sam had received was never enough for her. Powers and Abilities Sam already was exceptionally strong, fast, and hard to slow down by using her pain as your advantage, but since she became a proxy of Slenderman, all of these attributes have been enhanced beyond normal human means. Another physical change would be tougher skin, making it harder for her to be injured in the first place. To help Sam be unrecognizable to most people in public, the scars on her body will change places shortly over time, and sometimes her skin color or her hair style change a small amount without Sam even intending to change her appearance. Due to becoming a proxy of Slenderman, she is undetectable on camera's, while not being invisible, she will not trigger any type of motion sensors, nor alarm, also making her hard to detect to the human eye without a lot of searching, even if she is in plain sight. Likes and Dislikes Facts * Her Favorite Holiday is Thanksgiving, while her least Favorite is Valentines Day. * She was 19 when her first true massacre occurred. * She loves the combination of green and red, so she is not as angry in December, but not for the famous holiday. * Her front teeth are parted due to a dental accident, and ever since she has been afraid of dentists. * Sam used to attended church. * Sam used to be Christian, but is now Atheist. * She is a very picky eater and will usually eat the most expensive things on the menu. * The flower that represents Sam is lobelia, her middle name. In flower language, the lobelia symbolizes distinction and malevolence. * She dislikes glasses because her mother wore them the last time she saw her. * Her D&D alignment would be Chaotic Evil. * She is canonically 5'6 and 120 lbs, or 170 cm and 24kg. * She is canonically in a relationship with Tricking Ty. (Profile coming soon) * She has the following mental disorders; Adjustment Disorder, Anti-social behavior, Antisocial personality disorder, Cognitive disorder, Conduct disorder, and Intermittent explosive disorder. * She has many phobia's, including; bibliophobia, claustrophobia, dentophobia, and scolionophobia. * Her MBTI results would be an ISTP. * Her creator is KurushimiAkuma Theme Song(s) Unlike Pluto - Jolt Adam Jensen - Street Fight Chloe Adams & Once Monsters - Messed Up Category:Proxies Category:Proxy Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:In A Relationship Category:Mentally Ill Category:Connection to the Slenderverse Category:Insane Category:Possessed